Týr
|family = *Ymir (grandfather) † *Odin (father) *Freya (step-mother) *Fjörgyn (step-mother) † *Baldur (half-brother) † *Thor (half-brother) *Sif (sister-in-law) *Magni (nephew) † *Modi (nephew) † |status = Deceased |appears in = God of War (2018) }} Týr is the Norse God of War, Law, and Honor. In Norse Mythology Týr (/tɪər/; Old Norse: Týr tyːr) is a Norse god associated with war and heroic glory in Norse mythology, portrayed as one-handed. Corresponding names in other Germanic languages are Gothic Teiws, Old English Tīw and Old High German Ziu and Cyo, all from Proto-Germanic *Tīwaz. The Latinized name is rendered as Tius or Tio and also formally as Mars Thincsus. In the late Icelandic Eddas, Týr is portrayed, alternately, as the son of Odin (Prose Edda) or of Hymir (Poetic Edda), while the origins of his name and his possible relationship to Tuisto (the divine ancestor of the Germanic peoples) suggest he was once considered the father of the gods and head of the pantheon, since his name is ultimately cognate to that of *Dyeus (cf. Dyaus), the reconstructed chief deity in Indo-European religion. It is assumed that Tîwaz was overtaken in popularity and in authority by both Odin and Thor at some point during the Migration Age, as Odin shares his role as God of war. Tiw was equated with Mars in the interpretatio germanica. Tuesday is "Tīw's Day" (also in Alemannic Zischtig from zîes tag), translating dies Martis. In the God of War Series Before God of War (2018) Týr was the son of Odin and an unknown woman and was the half-brother of Thor and Baldur. He was the god of honor and law. Týr was a frequent traveler of the world, eager to learn about other cultures and gain new perspectives, believing it to be the only way of achieving true peace. Because of his kind demeanor, Týr was often given relics during his travels, keeping them safely tucked away in his own personal vault. A natural pacifist, Týr sought to broker peace between the Æsir and their long standing enemies, the Jötnar during the Æsir-Vanir conflict. Though the Giants were frightened by Thor's hammer Mjölnir, they held enough trust in Týr to allow Odin entry into Jötunheim for negotiations. Unbeknownst to Týr however, Odin secretly intended to not honor any deal made, and instead use the opportunity to spy and steal the Giant's secret wisdom. Anticipating Odin's treachery, the Giants expelled him from Jötunheim, cursing him never to return. In anger, Odin turned his wrath on the Giants of Midgard, allowing Thor to massacre them at will. Feeling guilty for his role in the Giant's suffering, Týr aided the Giants in hiding their gate in the space between realms, preventing Odin from ever having a direct way back to Jötunheim. However, through the use of the Unity Stone, Týr was still able to access Jötunheim via the hidden gate. Eventually, Odin grew to regard Týr as a threat to his power, correctly suspecting him of plotting with the Giants. As a result, Odin killed Týr, though the exact circumstances surrounding his death are not known. Personality Despite being the Norse God of War, Týr used his powers and abilities to make peace between the races, instead of starting wars. He used his powers not for selfish reasons like his fellow Æsir but for a higher purpose and with wisdom. Týr also liked to interact with other races and cultures, to learn and share knowledge with them unlike his father who hoarded knowledge. All the realms adored Týr for his peaceful and understanding nature as they worked together in creating the Gateway's in each realm and the original Temple of Týr, all thanks to Týr's leadership. Even the Giants, enemies of the Æsir, trusted Týr with some of their deepest secrets and knowledge on how to reach their world. Mimir and other figures besides the Æsir continue to speak highly of Týr. However, Mimir stated that Týr tried to see the best in people; thus, often leaving him susceptible to the deceitful nature of others, including his own father. He hoped to bring his father and the Giants together and forge an everlasting peace but Odin only came so he could enter the Jötunheim and learn their secrets. Fortunately, the giants expelled Odin from their realm and closed it off from all known entry points. From that point on, Týr worked tirelessly to ensure that Odin could never enter the Realm of Giants. The Giants themselves were desperate enough to entrust Týr an outsider, with the secret paths to their Realm, likely because of how close he was to them. Týr proved to be a very cunning and clever individual, evident in the complex traps and mechanisms found in his temple. Even Mimr, who is credited as the smartest man alive, was in awe of how clever Týr was in making sure the Æsir could not reach the giant's realm and of the knowledge he gained. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength:' '''It can be assumed that he was one of the most powerful Æsir, since he is the god of war and one of Odin's sons. So, his powers are presumably of the same level as Baldur, but he is likely weaker than Thor. * '''Gifted Diplomat': His gift in diplomacy earns him immense respect and even adoration from various races of different realms and even foreign pantheons. Even the Æsir-hating giants trust him enough of their deepest secrets, and possibly the only Æsir they held in high regard. His leadership qualities allow various races to construct the Temple of Tyr that allows direct travel to each realms. Trivia * Týr is the Norse God of War, similar to both Kratos and Ares. ** Like Ares, he was killed by his own family, Odin. ** Unlike Ares however, he was never after his Father's throne, but instead sought to find peace among the nine realms. * Týr's secret room has many murals that depicts him traveling to different realms outside his own and apparently encountering other pantheons; Mesoamerican, Greek, Celtic, Japanese, and Egyptian. The room even had chambers filled with gold and items from these different pantheons, as well as a vase depicting Kratos on a bloody rampage. * Kratos can wear Týr's armour, similar to how he wore Ares's Armour in the original God of War. * Tacitus, a Roman historian, associated Týr with Ares's Roman equivalent Mars. However, linguists believe that Týr's actual name, Tiwaz, is etymologically related to the names Zeus/Jupiter. Hence according to linguists, Zeus/Jupiter would be the Greco-Roman equivalent of Týr. * Týr has both of his hands in all depictions of him in the game, due to his dying before the unborn Fenrir could bite one off. * Týr was given golden eyes, like Mimir, however it is unknown what happened to them after his death. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Stubs Category:Æsir